


the things you said

by lovemeright (fishcakes)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, actual mess of exo ships, multishipper mess, requests are open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcakes/pseuds/lovemeright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the things you said and more: a collection of ficlets/drabbles written based off requests from <a href="http://petriichors.tumblr.com/post/131876123221/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a">this</a> prompt list. some are long, some are short and this is a mix of every and any exo ship there possibly can be.</p><p>{requests still ongoing & open}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. krisho + 15

**KRISHO** :  _things you said with too many miles between us_

> he never really liked it when they were miles apart from each other, even if it was for slightly over a week. he knew that he wasn’t the only one feeling a sense of lacking with half of their group promoting in china, evident from sehun’s foul mood over the week. junmyeon sighs because he can’t express his displeasure as easily as their youngest. suho sighs because he has so much to say to yifan but he can’t because jongin’s in the room and jongin has the ears of a bat.
> 
> “i’ll be home soon,” yifan sounds exhausted over the phone. he should have been sleeping instead of sneaking a phone call back to korea.
> 
> “i know,” junmyeon glances behind him, keeping an eye on his roommate who seemed as though he might fall over at the lightest touch.
> 
> “i miss you.”
> 
> junmyeon sighs, waving off jongin’s look of concern. he probably would feel better if the other man hadn’t said anything at all because he wouldn’t be pressured to respond in kind. and he can’t because he isn’t allowed to, even in the privacy of his own room, away from the camera. “i know.”


	2. sekai + 16, 17, 20

**SEKAI** :  _things you said with no space between us_

> sehun presses his shoulder against jongin’s, leaning into him as they watched the credits roll on tv. surprisingly, they were the only two who decided to stay home on one of their rare days off, opting to marathon transformers instead of heading out with chanyeol and baekhyun for pizza. they sit in silence, waiting for the other to get up and skip to the next movie they had queued up. sehun’s pretty sure he has to get off jongin so that he can move to press next but he doesn’t really want to move because he was so comfortable and the other boy was warm. and he figures that this was a good time to finally tell jongin about his feelings (sehun grimaces because that sounded so corny in his head. ‘feelings’ urgh) because if things didn’t work out, he could lock himself in the bathroom or just run out of the house. he really hoped that things would work out.
> 
> he turns to face jongin after telling himself that he was ready, waited for him to look back before speaking. “i like you.”
> 
> jongin blinks, momentarily taken aback by the sudden confession. “i like you too.”
> 
> “no, i  _like_  like you. as more than a friend,” sehun pokes into jongin’s side with a finger, lips turned down into a frown. he shouldn’t had said anything today, he was so dumb. now things were going to be weird between jongin and him.
> 
> jongin chuckles, grabbing hold of sehun’s hands and lacing his fingers with his. “i know. i like you too, as more than a friend.”

* * *

**SEKAI** :  _things you said that i wish you hadn’t_

> “did you think i wouldn’t find out?”
> 
> jongin glances up from his book, brows furrowed in confusion. “what are you talking about?”
> 
> “you know what i’m talking about,” sehun huffed, narrowing his eyes at the boy sitting on his bed. “you and kyungsoo-hyung. i’m not blind, i can see how you are around him, i can see how different he treats you from the rest of us.”
> 
> “you’re being stupid. kyungsoo-hyung and i are just friends,” cautiously, jongin sets his book down beside him, sliding off the bed. he probably shouldn’t get too close to sehun when he was angry, sehun probably didn’t want him getting close but he didn’t care. sehun was being stupid, stupid because he should know that jongin would never hurt him. not like this, not ever. sehun has to see that.
> 
> sehun grimaces, taking a step back for every step jongin makes towards him.  _liar liar liar_ , he’s heard what kyungsoo’s said to chanyeol about jongin. he’s heard every word and he knows that jongin’s not just his anymore. he knows that jongin deserves someone better than the whiny childish brat that he was. “you know what, you can do whatever you want. i don’t care. i don’t love you, so i don’t care.”

* * *

**SEKAI** :  _things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear_

> “it’s an act, hyung. there’s nothing going on between jongin and me,” sehun shrugs, propping himself against the table, while junmyeon stands with his arms crossed. his face is expressionless, voice calm as he continues. “it’s for the cameras and the fans. you know how much they stuff like that.” jongin wonders if sehun knows he was there, one step out of his sight, right behind the wall that separates the kitchen and the walkway to their rooms.
> 
> their leader visibly relaxes at sehun’s words, reaching up to ruffle at the younger man’s hair and telling him that he understands and that he’s sorry for interrupting sehun’s trip to their room. sehun shrugs once more, face still empty of any emotion apart from possible boredom. as he hears footsteps approaching, jongin turns away and locks himself into the closest room (jongdae’s and yixing’s, he doubts they would mind).
> 
> in the silence, he pushes aside the ache in his chest and tries to put himself back together. he should have known that they were nothing but another form of entertainment, even from the very beginning. jongin had always found it unsettling how sehun was able to switch from being the boy who smiled and laughed and cried to the young man who seemed to have no emotions. he supposed this too comes easily to sehun, switching between loving jongin ( _he didn’t, he didn’t. it was all an act. wake up jongin._ ) and loving nobody at all.


	3. kailu + 22

**KAILU** :  _things you said after it was over_

> “i’m sorry,” the older male fidgets, looking anywhere but at the younger boy standing before him. he had announced his intent to leave earlier in the week and has spent the previous few days avoiding jongin because he had no idea what to say to him. there was just too much to say to the boy he was leaving behind, too much that he finds himself suffocating with the words that flood his mind, too much that reduced into a mere apology.
> 
> jongin frowns, not because he was upset that luhan was leaving (he was, they all were, but they knew better than to keep luhan with them) but because luhan wasn’t himself. luhan was made to be happy and hopeful, with sparkling eyes and an ever present smile. luhan wasn’t meant to be worn down to the bone, with exhaustion etched into his face and eyes void of anything but sorrow. luhan had lost himself somewhere along the way to where they were now.
> 
> he takes a step closer and wraps his arms around the chinese male. had luhan always been so thin, he wonders as he tightens his hold around luhan. “it’s okay, hyung. it’s okay,” he repeats this as he feels warm tears seep into his t-shirt, he repeats this as luhan apologizes over and over, he repeats this until they both think that they might actually start to believe it.


	4. suchen + 12

**SUCHEN** :  _things you said when you thought i was asleep_

> jongdae chuckles upon entering the room, his eyes landing on the figure of junmyeon curled up on the couch. he had told the older male that he would be home late and not to wait for for him, he wonders why he even bothers because junmyeon (stubborn stubborn junmyeon) doesn’t listen. he loosens his tie as he makes he way across their living room, snorting at the news channel playing on their television. typical junmyeon, watching the news all day every day even though he was in the industry. it was no wonder he had fallen asleep, he probably had already seen it all.
> 
> “stubborn stubborn old man,” jongdae leans over the sleeping male, poking at the older man’s cheek. “you know, i should just leave you here.” he jumps when he feels fingers wrap around his wrist, dragging his hand away from the other male’s face.
> 
> junmyeon opens his eyes, lips curled up into a slight smile. “you wouldn’t dare, kim jongdae.”
> 
> “i should have known that you weren’t sleeping,” he rolls his eyes, not bothering to struggle out of the grip on his wrist. it wasn’t worth the effort because junmyeon would let go eventually. he hoped.
> 
> “mmmm, your loud stomping woke me up,” the older male’s smile widens as jongdae shoots him look of indignation (“what do you mean loud stomping, you old man”). he tugs on the younger male’s tie, bringing him closer for a kiss. “welcome home.”


	5. chenbaek + 13

**CHENBAEK** :  _things you said at the kitchen table_

> today’s breakfast was toast, jam and coffee, an indication that it was baekhyun’s turn at preparing the meal. not that jongdae didn’t like toast or jam or coffee, but it wasn’t fair that he has to whip up pancakes from scratch when all baekhyun had to do was put the bread in the toaster, turn on the coffee machine and scoop out the jam from its jar. when he voiced out his dissatisfaction, baekhyun simply shrugged and told jongdae that he would up his game when they got married.
> 
> “what are you saying?”
> 
> rolling his eyes, baekhyun lowered his toast. did jongdae not get it? didn’t he make his intentions as obvious as he could without actually asking? “i’m asking you to marry me.”
> 
> jongdae snorts, stealing the last piece of toast from the plate between them. “you’ve got jam on your chin, you unromantic jerk.”
> 
> “i’m  _spontaneous_ , you whiny man,” baekhyun scoffs, wiping off the bit of jam with the back of his hand. “and you didn’t answer me.”
> 
> “you didn’t ask a question, dummy,” jongdae said simply as he spread jam over his slice of toast.
> 
> baekhyun resists the urge to reach over and strangling the man sitting across him and instead started kicking at jongdae’s legs under the table out of frustration. “are you going to marry me or not?”
> 
> jongdae responds in kind, aiming a swift kick accurately at the other male’s shin. he ignores baekhyun’s yelp of pain, lips curled up in victory. “yeah, i’ll marry your dumb unromantic face. only because you promised me better breakfast.”


	6. xiuhan + 19

**XIUHAN** :  _things you said when we were the happiest we ever were_

> things could probably not get better than this, luhan thinks to himself. they did it, they had won. their hard work had paid off. every bead of sweat, every bruise, every sprain, every tear, every hour, minute, second they had spent working and pushing themselves to get better, to be perfect. they were here now, the trophy in their leader’s hand, the symbol of their success. he hides himself behind minseok, wiping at his tears while a crying junmyeon goes through his speech.
> 
> they pile into the van once they were done with accepting congratulations from their seniors, thanking them for serving as a guide to their own group’s success, once the award show was over. luhan and minseok squeeze themselves in the back seat, making space for kris and his long limbs. they could still hear zitao sniffling in the front seats as the van starts to move on though he wasn’t the only one. minseok dabs away at luhan’s tears, shaking his head as he teases him for being such a crybaby.
> 
> luhan sniffles, swatting at minseok’s hand. “i’m crying because i’m happy! zitao’s the crybaby,” he turns to face the older male, eyes bright with unshed tears and the ever present joy that luhan had. “we did good, didn’t we? we’re going to go further and do better, right?” 
> 
> “yeah, we will,” minseok’s cheeks bunch up as he smiles, hands resting against luhan’s face. “together, all twelve of us. we’re going to do very very well.”


	7. xiuhan + 20

**XIUHAN** :  _things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear_

> “he doesn’t know i lost the job,” luhan presses the phone to his ear, taking a cautious glance around him. minseok was probably still in their room, sleeping in for the day, which was why he thought it would be safe to talk to sehun about job hunting. “and you’re not going to tell him about it. i’ll figure it out.” he pauses, frown deepening as sehun offered a suggestion to the predicament that he was in. “no, we don’t need you to send us money, sehun. we’ll work it out.”
> 
> sound travels easily through the thin walls of the tiny apartment (the only place they could afford) they called home and luhan’s voice wasn’t exactly the softest even when he attempts to keep it down. which means that minseok, wide awake after luhan had left their bed, hears every word that the other male was saying over the phone from his position by their closed bedroom door. he rests his head against the wall behind him, eyes squeezed shut in frustration.
> 
> luhan and him were supposed to be happy and living out the dream they shared while they were in university. to graduate, to find jobs that they loved and paid well, to indulge in the luxury that their friends easily afforded. that was what minseok had promised luhan when he asked the boy he loved to stay with him. ( “always,” luhan had replied.) he promised that that he would make luhan happy, that he would support the both of them, that they would have the life they had always dreamed of. and now what? they were working jobs that they disliked, stuck in a crappy apartment they could barely afford, rejecting offers from their friends for meals at places where an entrée could easily cost them a week’s worth of salary. they had just enough to put aside for a rainy day and now luhan was counting on minseok to pull them through, at least until his next payday. he hopes he can because his salary wasn’t going to mean much after they deduct the rent and bill payments and he regrets not working overtime more often the month before. 
> 
> he notices luhan switching from korean to chinese, a clear indication of sehun deciding that zitao would be able to convince luhan to accept their offer of loaning them money until luhan found a new job. minseok wonders if luhan hates him for the situation they were in. minseok wonders if luhan would have been better off without him. minseok wonders if luhan would had been able to achieve the dream of luxury if he hadn’t stayed. and minseok apologizes to their empty room for being such a failure.


	8. baeksoo + 14 & 20

**BAEKSOO** :  _things you said after you kissed me_

> kyungsoo has no idea how they ended up like this, lips pressed against his roommate’s. he didn’t even know why he allowed himself to be brought out to this party when he was supposed to spend the evening working on his English paper. but here he was, surrounded by loud voices and even louder music, body warm from the alcohol that had been shoved into his hands upon arriving. 
> 
> he breaks away first, eyes wide with the realization of what they had done. “this means nothing,” he whispers, stares at baekhyun until the other male understands that they can’t let this be anything more than a drunken kiss, that he never meant for this to happen, that this was never going to happen again.
> 
> “no, nothing at all,” baekhyun breathes. baekhyun doesn’t want to believe that the kiss was nothing, it didn’t  _feel_  like nothing. baekhyun knows that kyungsoo doesn’t think it’s nothing, baekhyun wants kyungsoo to make this something as his eyes begging for the other boy to ‘please please please kiss me again, kyungsoo  _please_ ’.
> 
> he has a hand still gripping onto baekhyun’s shirt and it was so easy (painfully easy) to pull him back in, to place the blame of his actions on the alcohol. “i have to go,” kyungsoo grits his teeth, releasing his hold on the other male’s shirt. he doesn’t look back as he makes his way through the party crowd, intent on getting back to his room and burying himself in foreign words to keep his thoughts away from the boy he left behind.

* * *

**BAEKSOO** :  _things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear_

> he probably shouldn’t be eavesdropping into their supposed private conversation, but he didn’t have much of a choice. kyungsoo wonders if baekhyun ever knows that he has a voice that travels easily through the walls of their shared student apartment. or that chanyeol (why was chanyeol even here? didn’t he have a social psychology final to study for?) wasn’t any softer than baekhyun was in terms of volume. it didn’t help to curb his curiosity when he knew that the duo was talking about him.
> 
> “so, what you’re saying is that you… like kyungsoo?”
> 
> baekhyun snorts, kicking a leg out at the taller man’s shin. “some psychology major you are. you make it seem like i’m some dumb kid who’s attracted to his roommate.”
> 
> “but you  _are_  a dumb kid,” chanyeol shifts his legs away from the reach of baekhyun’s shorter ones. “and you  _are_  attracted to your roommate.”
> 
> “i am not! this is kyungsoo, we’re talking about. kyungsoo, the master of death glares, who wants nothing but to be as far away from me as possible.”
> 
> “it’s  _because_  it’s kyungsoo that we’re talking about this. i saw the both of you at the party,” he narrows his eyes at baekhyun who had turned to frown at him. “what? everyone saw the two of you, you weren’t exactly in a private place.”
> 
> “it was nothing!” the smaller boy snaps, frustration clear in his voice. “it was nothing but a mistake, alright?”
> 
> kyungsoo glances at his closed room door, lips turned down in a scowl at the silence that follows his roommate’s outburst. he takes this as the cue for him to stop listening, he’s heard enough anyway. he couldn’t–wouldn’t– let himself be distracted by a beautiful boy and he was right in halting any possible progression past their status of being roommates. kyungsoo puts in his earphones, drowning out any bits of conversation that would have reached him otherwise.


	9. baekyeol + 12

**BAEKYEOL** :  _things you said when you thought i was asleep_

> baekhyun probably shouldn’t have stomped off before their argument actually ended. shouldn’t have interrupted chanyeol who was talking about how nice it would be if they could go out of korea for a trip by calling him an idiot for dreaming such improbable things. it wasn’t chanyeol’s fault that they couldn’t afford to go on vacations and treat themselves to nice things. they both had loans and bills to pay off and whatever little amount they had left from their salary was placed aside in the hopes of achieving something bigger, better and brighter.
> 
> he comes back to the dark and quiet, he doesn’t expect the other man to have stayed up waiting for him, not when they both knew that baekhyun would only return home when sehun convinces him to and when chanyeol has to get as much sleep as he can get before starting the day. it’s hard to miss the sight of chanyeol curled up into himself, looking smaller than he ever did (ever should), on their bed. it was heartbreaking that how even in sleep, the taller male looked distressed instead of peaceful (baekhyun knows that he was the reason for that unhappiness, he usually always was).
> 
> he sighs as he settles down beside chanyeol, fingers brushing back the other man’s fringe away from his forehead. “you’re better off with someone else, you know. someone who can love you better than i can. someone who can actually take care of you. someone who doesn’t scream at you for being an idiot, someone who actually makes you smile instead of frown. you could have anyone, chanyeol-ah.”
> 
> it was past four in the morning and baekhyun reminds himself that he should sleep instead of talking to the sleeping man lying next to him. it wasn’t like chanyeol would ever hear him (which is why he said what he did because he doesn’t want chanyeol to hear him). shaking his head, baekhyun tells himself to sleep. tomorrow, they would sort things out tomorrow.
> 
> baekhyun wakes up to an empty bed, the lack of warmth a sign that chanyeol had gotten up a while ago. he sighs, wondering if today was going to be like every other post argument day. it was what they both assumed would be better, giving each other space (too much space, he just wants to hold chanyeol) and only seeing each other right before they go to bed. he finds the note just as he turns to bury his face into chanyeol’s pillow, the other male must have placed it there on purpose because baekhyun has a habit of nuzzling into his pillow whenever chanyeol has to leave for work early.
> 
> rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he props himself up to read the words on the slip of paper. chanyeol’s writing is messy and rushed but the sincerity in his words carries through. ‘i don’t want anyone but you, byun baekhyun.’ 


	10. kairis + 18

**KRIS/KAI** :  _things you said when you were scared_

> they could easily forget that their youngest members were merely teenagers. in fact, there were times where they forgot that the oldest of them was only in his early twenties, face void of any softness that any other twenty year old should have. the twelve of them were much too young to be pushed into the attention of the crowds, carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders. kris can’t remember when was the last time any of them got to do anything without being watched by governments or security agencies. he doubts they ever were, they didn’t have the luxury to go unmonitored. the twelve of them were, after all, not like anyone else. ‘special’ was the term given to them by authorities, the diplomatic way of describing what they were to the rest of the world. special. unique. mutants. freaks. monsters. they’ve heard it all before.
> 
> in a world where being different meant that they were deemed as freaks, kris knows that kai wants nothing more than to be normal. to have his life back from before it was discovered that he had the ability to teleport. kai wants the days where he can spend days upon days in the arms of his family, the days where his friends and him would spend hours playing video games with each other. kai wants to go back to when people still saw him as the normal boy with beautiful bronzed skin and amazing dance skills instead of where he was today, cautious looks and forced smiles.
> 
> “i’m scared,” the younger boy fidgets, wringing his fingers and regulating his breathing. kai had a tendency to literally disappear from stressful situations.
> 
> kris knows that kai is scared, he almost always is, but today especially. because today kai was going to be alone on that stage facing hundreds in the crowd and thousands over the live broadcast of his ‘initiation’ into the system meant for special people like him. the ceremony that would throw his identity to the public where complete strangers would be able to pick his life apart should they want to. he grips onto kai’s shoulders, keeping him grounded, keeping him here. “it’s okay to be scared. we’re here for you, alright? i’ll be right there, everything’s going to be okay.”


	11. krisho + 11

**KRISHO** :  _things you said when you were drunk_

> kris wonders why sehun was hell bent on inviting everyone in their circle of friends to another random party he was throwing for no reason at all. it wasn’t like sehun didn’t know that suho and him were no longer together, in fact, he doubts that sehun actually cared that the two older males had been actively avoiding each over for over half a year now. he could never seem to say no to sehun (and neither could suho) which meant that the two of them were required to spend the next few hours being in the same room without making things awkward for their other friends. kris tells himself that he was going to kick sehun the next time the boy decides to invite him out for anything, but for now, he needs a drink.
> 
> he finds suho perched at the kitchen bar, staring intently into the glass sitting before him. upon closer inspection, kris infers that the glass probably wasn’t suho’s first. “you’re drunk. you don’t drink,” he states simply, crossing his arms to stop himself from pulling the alcohol away from suho. he wasn’t kris’ responsibility anymore. 
> 
> suho glances upwards to frown at him. “only because you’re here,” he responds before turning his frown back towards his glass as if disappointed by how little was left in it. an awkward silence follows (they’re used to it by now, after all the luncheons and meetings they have had over the past 6 months). suho was intent on not looking at kris and kris was contemplating whether or not he should forego the drink when the younger male speaks up. “you made me miserable, you jerk. you made me miserable but i loved you so i stayed when you asked me to. i stayed and you broke up with me because you didn’t think i was happy enough. you fucking idiot.”
> 
> “i’m sorry.” apologies were useless, kris knew that. and yet he’s lost track of how many times he’s said the same two words to the man he’s hurt time and time again.
> 
> suho snorts, lifting his glass to his lips. “fuck you.”


	12. chansoo + 17 & 19

**CHANSOO** :  _things you said that i wish you hadn’t_

> he had lost track of time after they had realized chanyeol had been taken. all he knew was that he had to get him back, despite it being a suicide mission. he fights and screams and begs until yifan gives in and agrees to send out a four man rescue team to save one of their own under the condition that they wouldn’t take drastic measures (he stares as kyungsoo as he emphasizes that point).
> 
> they didn’t take any drastic measures, at least not to kyungsoo, because despite how ready the army was in expecting their arrival, they hadn’t been expecting the wrath of the earth user to be directed into the caving in of their facility. it was a blur from then on, at least until the team had located their ally and was ready for extraction. teleportation was a tricky thing when it came to transporting more than jongin himself and to make matters worse, the teleporter had been bleeding out from a wayward bullet to the leg, increasing the probability that their team and chanyeol might be left in limbo. it was a matter of luck that they had made it back to their headquarters before jongin collapsed from exhaustion and blood loss.
> 
> kyungsoo knows that chanyeol would not be the same person he was before he was taken. he knows that the government might have messed with his mind, might have twisted chanyeol’s memories to better suit their purpose. and even if they hadn’t done anything, chanyeol would have already been emptied because that was procedure. yixing had informed kyungsoo of these possibilities, voice calm and touch comforting, and kyungsoo nods as he sits beside chanyeol’s bed. he knows all these and he understands that there was nothing left of his chanyeol.
> 
> the older boy wakes after three hours of their return, blinks away the haze of drug induced sleep. kyungsoo watches as chanyeol takes in his surroundings, the look of unfamiliarity obvious on his face. this chanyeol wasn’t the chanyeol from before. the taller male sets his eyes on the figure next to him, the only other person in the room. it’s clear that he was panicked. “who are you? where am i?”
> 
> kyungsoo knew not to hope, to not expect anything more from what chanyeol has gone through but the reality that chanyeol had no memory of them, of him, feels like a punch in the gut. he clears his throat, telling himself that this wasn’t the time to grief for that loss. “i’m kyungsoo, i’m… i’m a friend. and this is, well, this is home.”

* * *

**CHANSOO** :  _things you said when we were the happiest we ever were_

> it starts with jongdae informing everyone that sehun had cried while watching ‘a moment to remember’. it plants the idea in kyungsoo’s mind that maybe, perhaps one day under the right circumstances, they might not remember anything at all. especially in a situation where one of them gets taken, protocol states that they would be wiped clean of all memory because they can’t risk having their secrets ending up in the wrong hands. (luhan looks grim as yifan states this because luhan would be the one who had to take away everything should the time come.)
> 
> he voices out his thoughts to chanyeol as they wandered through the small garden that kyungsoo has established in the back area of their hideout. insecurities weren’t things that he kept to himself, they were best worked out before they got too much. he lightens the mood by jokingly asking chanyeol to promise that he would never forget him, only to be pulled to a stop by a tight grip on his arm.
> 
> “i promise,” kyungsoo looks up to chanyeol’s grave expression, the taller male wraps his hands around kyungsoo’s smaller ones. “the earth can crash around us, the forests can burn to the ground, people can try to pull us apart. but as long as i am here, as long as i am still breathing, i’ll never forget you.” looking serious was hardly suitable for someone like chanyeol, kyungsoo thinks to himself. but chanyeol probably harboured the same fear as he did (as the rest of them did), the loss of any memory of what they had in the place they called home.
> 
> he nods, expressing his understanding to chanyeol and tugs on his hand. they had lemons to harvest and plants to water, and this wasn’t the place for negative thoughts. the garden was where they came to get away from it all. kyungsoo offers him a smile, teasing tone back in place in an attempt to cut through the tension of the moment. “you have to stop spending so much time with yixing, he’s ruining you.”
> 
> chanyeol snorts in response, informing the other boy that he was just a natural with words and in no way did yixing influence him. he laces their fingers together, lips curled into one of his usual cheery smiles as he overtakes kyungsoo down the path between the tomatoes and lettuces. they had each other and they had now. and that was enough for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in an undecided/mama au verse where exo is wanted by the government.
> 
> 'a walk to remember' mentioned in the second half is referring to the korean movie where a wife suffers from Alzheimer's disease and loses her memories over time.


	13. krisyeol + 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: vague mention of character death.

**KRISYEOL** :  _things you said when you were drunk_  


> “what are you doing here?” chanyeol stares at the unexpected occupant of the seat next to his in the booth that jongdae had managed to snag despite the crowd (something about being buddies with the owner). it was empty save for chanyeol (who really didn’t feel like dancing) and now kris was here as well. which made him extremely confused, especially in his somewhat intoxicated state, because kris wasn’t invited to this party. kris wasn’t  _invited_  anywhere with them anymore.
> 
> the other male doesn’t give him a response apart from a half hearted shrug, eyes fixed on chanyeol who shakes his head. “you should go, you shouldn’t be here. baekhyun is still bitter about you leaving,” he points an accusing finger at the silent man, the slight upward tilt of his lips contradicting any hostility in his actions. “probably because i was a mess, after. you know how protective he is,” chanyeol pauses, lowering his hand and eyes onto his lap. “erm, i’m better now though. it’s been a while after all, and everyone’s been understanding so…”
> 
> kris still doesn’t speak, calmly watching while he leans forward to rest his arms on the table. chanyeol watches him back, trying to gauge his reaction to his fingers leave his lap, almost closing the distance between kris’ and his. he stops right before their fingertips actually touch and he lowers his eyes again, deciding against seeing the other male’s expression as he speaks once more, “i miss you.” he knows he’s being clingy, it’s been years since kris left, and yet.
> 
> he looks up when he senses movement, only to be greeted with the sight of baekhyun sliding into the seat where kris was and he’s puzzled because kris was right there beside him and now baekhyun is there. he voices out his confusion (“where’s kris? he was right here, baekhyun.”) and he doesn’t understand why baekhyun furrows his brows in response.
> 
> “chanyeol,” his fingers slides chanyeol’s glass out of his reach, frown still apparent on his face. “let’s go home, okay?” baekhyun figures that his best friend was probably too far gone, that he should have kept an eye on chanyeol’s alcohol consumption instead of heading to the dance floor. he ignores the questions that the other male tosses at him as he gestures to jongdae that chanyeol and him were leaving.
> 
> the taller male refuses to budge even with baekhyun’s full weight pulling on his arm because nobody was answering his question (“where’s kris? baekhyun-ah, why won’t you answer me?”). and baekhyun panics because this wasn’t the best situation to remind chanyeol that kris was gone, truly and completely gone, no longer with them in every sense of the word. chanyeol knows this, a fact that has been buried away deep down into the corners of his mind because it was too much to acknowledge. to chanyeol, kris had just left. baekhyun sighs, apologizing silently to chanyeol for the lie he was about to tell. “kris… kris had to leave, because of stuff. and he told me to bring you home, so let’s go,  
>  okay?”
> 
> disappointment clouds chanyeol’s face and he pouts, allowing himself to be led out of the club. baekhyun knows that his best friend was going to be a complete mess the next day should he recall what happened (chanyeol has a startlingly good memory despite the amount of drinks he chugs down) and swears that if the accident hadn’t happen, if kris was still here, he would have kicked kris’ ass for leaving chanyeol chipped and broken.

**Author's Note:**

> all of these were posted over on tumblr months ago and are now going to be x-posted here onto ao3.
> 
> this collection of ficlets are either set in canon or an some au verses, i haven't exactly figured out an exact verse to make anything verse specific.
> 
> i hope you enjoy these~ do feel free to drop in requests in your comments or messages (◕‿◕)


End file.
